The present invention relates to a shoe which preferably is intended for running and which exhibits a frame and an underlying sole.
The shoes which are used today for competition or exercise running usually includes a substantially flat and flexible sole, at which the shoe also exhibits a large weight. According to an investigation, the average weight was about 350 grams per shoe.
This results in that the risk for damages will be large, due to for example incorrect positioning of the shoes when contacting the ground-level plan and that you can not to a maximum exploit the dynamic forces that are generated during the time in which the shoes are used for running.
The main object of the present invention is therefore primarily to solve said problems with efficiently and securely functioning shoes by its construction so that its material, shape and function co-operates for an optimum use of bio-mechanical laws, angles, shapes and forces.
The aforementioned object is achieved by means of a shoe in accordance with the present invention which is primarily characterized in that the frame comprises a front toe member which is principally rigid in a downward direction and that the sole is formed by a number of arched members the front part of which exhibiting a break edge which is arranged to provide fall function for the shoe after its contact with and roll off along a surface.